The Lost Experiment: Popper's beginning
by popperEXP700
Summary: A storm passes the Island of Hawaii and left something sitting on Lilo's door step that will leave her shocked. What will they find? 2 part story
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

**Start of Part 1**

**Chapter 1 – Puddle Jumping**

A storm ripped through the islands of Hawaii. A green Experiment/Squirrel like creature was running through the woods, his heart pounding fast. He had a Orange and red baby Experiment/Squirrel like creature, but there was something different about these Experiments there was an object on their forehead called an Ankh it was glowing raptly blue, red and green. This Experiment looked like he was around 4 or 5 while the little one was a newly made or born Experiment. He kept on running and combing her down. The little baby one cried. "It's ok Sarah it's going to be ok," The Green Experiment said. He came to a dirt path and followed it till he saw a yellow house with a red roof and what looked like a spaceship on it. He looked in the window and saw a blue Experiment and noticed that he looked like him without an Ankh and he was blue, so he Hid his Ankh and told his Sister telepathically to put hers away and that he was going to dehydrate them both. and she did as told and sure enough a flash of light lit the whole yard and all that was heard was the sound of thunder and 2 Experiment pods bouncing on the deck. The Green one read on it was 700 and the Orange one read 709.

_**The Next morning**_

It was a clear day on the island of Hawaii, after the biggest storm of the year. Stitch wanted to go outside and play in the puddles. Lilo was still sleeping with her hands under her pillow. "Lilo...Lilo please wake up stitch want to go play in the puddles" stitch asked.

"5 more minutes Nani" Lilo said as she rolled over.

"Grrrrrrrr" stitch pulled Lilo out of bed.

"Hey" Lilo yelled.

"Stitch wants to go outside and play in the puddles." Stitch said.

"Ok. Ok I'll get my stuff" Lilo said as she lifted herself out of bed.

"wooooohoooo!" Stitch yelped with joy. Lilo got her gum rubber boots and coat and headed down the stairs. Stitch was already to go.

"Nani we'll be outside if you need us," Lilo yelled. Stitch ran out the door

"whoa!" Stitch screamed as he slipped on something small and round like a ball. Stitch realised what it was.

"Stitch what happened?" Lilo asked.

"Lilo etackie-ba" Stitch yelled out. Lilo guised at it for a split second

"It's an experiment pod and it says 700" Lilo said in excitement. The pod stopped before it rolled into the puddle. Lilo went to pick it up and it slipped out of her hands and into the puddle. Lilo hid behind Stitch as the pod started to lift of the ground. "What does it look like?" Lilo asked. Stitch stood there silent. "Stitch?" Lilo asked shaking with fear. Lilo peaked over stitch's shoulder and what she saw left her to think maybe he's not a bad experiment. Lilo started walking toward the creature it looked like Stitch but it was green and the most cutest, most adorable squirrel tail with a dark green stripe on it. Lilo started to move her hand over to pet it. She was startled when he turned.

"AHHHHHH" Experiment 700 screamed.

"Are you friendly?" Lilo stuttered. Ex700 looked at her then moved towered Lilo. Ex-700 snuffed Lilo and Lilo stood there petrified. Then he moved over to Stitch. Stitch started to sniff him as well "COUSEN!" they screamed.

'So he was good after all' Lilo thought in her head. Little did she know was Ex700 had a secret and was use a mind control to make them say stuff about him.

"I think I'll call him...Popper...Popper Squirrel" Lilo said out loud. "Ih" Popper agreed.

"Hey! Nani…I got a new Experiment." Lilo said.

"WHAT! that's impossible Jumba only made…uuugh" Nani stopped talking when she saw the green Squirrel Stitch. "Jumba!" Nani yelled. "Did you make a 700th Experiment?!"

"Yes Nani, I have been working something that will get rid of some of your stress…What?! 700th Experiment! Never...I only created 630 of little evil genius Creations" Jumba said.

"Then what's this creation?" Nani asked.

Jumba couldn't say a word. Popper looked at Jumba and sighed. "I just gave him a name…" Lilo said. "What you be naming unknown Experiment?" Jumba sighed.

"Popper Squirrel," Lilo said.

"Hey that's kind of cute," Nani said petting Popper's tail. Popper purred. Popper remembered his sister was still outside waiting. Popper went outside as fast as possible.

"Popper where are you going?" Lilo asked. Popper never answered as he looked everywhere for her. Till he came acrossed a Orange ball with red Numbering reading 709.

"Yes!" Popper said.

"Cooool another one bring it in here we'll rehydrate it" Lilo said. Popper smiled and said. "This is my sister"

Lilo looked at him and smiled. "cool, another one" Lilo replied.

"Oh, no...more of those...Monsters!" Pleakley said running out of the bathroom. Popper brought the pod in the bathroom and poured water on it and it hydrate and a little baby Experiment stood there and Smiled when she saw her Brother.

"Aba-aba" Sarah said.

"Does she have a name?" Lilo asked.

"Yes her name is Sarah," Popper said while smiling again before going to the living room to sleep.

"Awww, so cute...These little monsters aren't that bad at all" Pleakley said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Supper and home alone with trouble**

As I started to open my eyes Stitch was in my face waiting for me to wake up. "hello?" I asked him in wonder. He didn't say anything at first but when i sat up i had the sudden smell of roast beef in my face.

"Suppers ready..." Stitch said as i rubbed my sleepers out of my eyes.

"how long did i sleep for?" I asked.

"5 hours" he replied. I took a deep breath and i got up and headed for the dinner table. When i entered the Kitchen the table was all set and i ended up bumping into Lilo.

"Sorry Lilo, i was just coming in for dinner," I yawned.

"oh, no problem...nice of you to join us." Lilo said patting me on the head. I liked it, my Parents used to do that before they were killed, yes i had parents, well till my crazy trader Uncle killed them that's why i live here now. Not that i don't like it here but i miss them, I really do, i miss them alot...

"hahaha" I giggled. I sat at the table and forgot about them for awhile and thought about the new friends i just met. I remembered most of them but i kept being stared at by this four eyed fat guy on the other side of the table. "Can i help you?" I asked him in a nice tone.

"You are being vary similar to 626" he said with this weird accent.

"what are you talking about?" I asked him staring at the crazy four eyed fat guy.

"I remember all Experiment I created, from 001 to 630...but Jumba does not remember make 700 Experiments..." The fat guy explained.

""well...I..I..." I started to sturdier. "I don't remember who created me..." I totally lied, I had Parents but i didn't want to tell him that. Then just when you thought it could get any worse a walking noodle with one eye came and in stared at me.

"awww, maybe I'm wrong about your Experiments Jumba they're kinda cute." The one eye Noodle said. "what's your name?" he asked me. I just stared back and scratched my head.

"My Names Popper" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"so let me get this straight, you made one more after all?" Nani said slamming her fork on the table.

"yes but Jumba can explain this all" Jumba tried to explain himself. I couldn't take it anymore Jumba was arguing with Nani back and forth about how he must have created me or something, but the thing is i was born, but i don't want them to know that. I spent most of the supper just eating and ignoring it, Boy i was hungry. I had to break up that argument before Nani got a splitting headache.

"I have to get Sarah up soon, it's almost feeding time...so Nani would you like me to do the dishes after, can I use the chair?" I said with a smile on my face. Nani dropped her fork when i said that, I knew she would, you don't normally hear those words from a 5 year old Experiment. "Nani?" I said trying to get her attention. Lilo and Jumba were shocked Stitch didn't care he was too busy stuffing his face. "What is it, something i said?" I asked. I'm telling you, you say one thing in this house and it's like you have the whole world staring at you.

"Nothing it just i was never asked by anyone here if they wanted to clean, If you want you can." She said in a shocked voice. Everyone kept staring at me as i left the table and slid my chair up to the dish sink and i filled the water and the soap into the sink. I turned my head and they were still watching me so i decided to give them a show. I cracked my fingers and i started slow but after i turned my head one more time i winked at Lilo and i finished the dishes in 3.04 seconds.

"how?" Stitch asked himself. I looked over at Lilo and Jumba after i drained the sink and they looked like they just saw a ghost.

"hahahahahaha" I laughed my head off.

"Can you do this every night?" Nani asked me with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely!" I said with a smile on my face.

"You are a dream come true." Nani said. I looked at her and smiled. oh that reminded me of my brother Bemmer. He took the genes form my mothers side of the family. he'd always say embarrassing stuff like, 'That's my Bro!' or 'You showed him!' Anyway he moved out to the biggest island of hawaii i don't really talk about him much but you know sometimes it's just brought up.

"no i'm not...i just did them to be nice" I said with this exploding voice. "besides Jumba never created me...I don't know who did but i do know it wasn't him" I jumped down from the chair and pushed it back in and sat down.

"ha! I'm going to like this Experiment, he has character" Jumba said out loud.

"Why Thank you" I said. Now that's how a 5 year old experiment like to be talked to. We don't age like humans, as a matter a fact we grow up more like dogs and cats, Cats age by 4 years Dogs by 6, but we are a little similar but a little bit different kinda a little Oxymoron to tell you the truth, we age by 3 years when we start growing up, but as we get older we start aging faster by 4 years so me i'm 5 years old in Experiment years and i'm actuality 8 years old in human years, being a half Experiment half Angelus can have it's upsides. Like for instance, when i reach age 17 i won't age anymore, i'm forever alive, Immortal That's what make me so unique, another thing is i have the power to make humans into Experiments or Angelus and i can make Experiments into humans. Kinda cool when you think of it. There's one power i just can't get the hang of yet...the elements, yeah, It's crazy i know, but you know it's hard for me. My Father was trying to teach me but he was killed the night before the big lesson. That goddam Uncle of mine, I swear when i get my hands on the phony i'll hang him by his tail and use him as a piñata.

"Lilo and I are going to town in a bit so we expect you, Stitch and Sarah to behave, kapeesh?" Nani said. I had no clue what that meant but i agreed. I looked at Stitch and he just looked so pumped.

"so Stitch and I are going to be here alone?" I asked trying to hold back the smile of excitement.

"yes and you better not make a mess Stitch, you remember the last time we left you home alone" Nani said.

"Yes Nani..." Stitch replied.

"You better behave, ok Lilo let's get going" Nani said as they got up from the table. Nani and Lilo left and the door shut as i started feeding Sarah the new formula that Jumba made, she loved it.

"hey Stitch you want to hold my sister?" I asked him.

"Sure," Stitch said smiling with his eyes closed. Sarah had the bottle gone in 4 minutes after i asked him and i passed her to him, Stitch was very gentle.

"So Stitch did you ever want a kid?" I asked. Stitch froze and i saw his face sorta turn red around the cheeks I know right there, there was someone in his life he loved.

"who is it Stitch! tell me, tell me? Pleeeeaaaasssse?" I baged him. I am a vary baggy Experiment, I get it from both side of the family.

"Ok, her name is Angel, she's really pretty," Stitch said.

"She sounds pretty" I said smiling. I didn't know what she looked like but i got a pretty good image of her.

"So did you tell her how you felt?" I asked him.

"Ih, She my Boochi boo." he said.

"That's great!" I said. Stitch was very gentle to baby Sarah so i had to ask him.

"So, have you thought about having a kid?" I asked him. Stitch looked at me with his face bright red, like fire truck red.

"Nugga" Stitch said.

"oh.." I said. we didn't say anything for a while. Then about 8:00 in the Evening She started, oh yes, she did. She started crying for at least 15 minutes non stop. When we managed to stop the crying she brought her wings out and started to fly around the house and Stitch and I couldn't catch her and things started falling on the floor and the couch was flipped over when stitch tried to jump for her. We managed to get her settled down, but Stitch and i were looking opinion the biggest mess in history.

"Now what?" Stitch said holding a laughing, clapping baby Sarah. I was shocked because she never did that before, as a matter a fact she was a nice little baby girl, really she was.

"I have no clue..." Is all i could say. "But we have to put little Sarah to bed before we can do anything" I said taking Sarah gently from stitch and upstairs to are room. Stitch, Lilo, Sarah and I are sleeping in the same room Nani had the crib set and everything. After i settled her in for the night i came down stares Nani and Lilo were about to open the door. Stitch started to panic and i started to shake and then what happened next i couldn't Explain at the time, I tuned up the Stairs and half way up the stairs my Ankh glowed purple just at good timing too because Stitch ran into the other room and Nani and Lilo didn't have the door completely opened yet. Anyway what happened next was everything just started fixing themselves and not slowly either i mean a split second like "poof" and they were back to normal. When they walked in my Ankh was hidden again and they dropped everything they were holding.

"Stitch and Popper...did you guys clean in here?" Nani asked.

"Yeah...Yes we did" I said smiling.

"Oh, Popper strikes again!" Lilo said with happiness. Stitch came out of hiding with a grin. what a relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - First Night in a new home**

I was so relieved, but my heart was pounding like crazy. it was now 10:00 PM and everyone was getting in bed except me, " I know you told me not to shed tears dad but i just miss you" I said taking a deep breath.

Popper started to sing: You Would Not Believe Your Eyes  
If Ten Million Fireflies  
Light Up The World As I Fell Asleep  
Cause They Fill The Open Air  
And Leave Teardrops Everywhere  
You'd Think I'm Rude  
But I Would Just Stand And stare

*looked out the window and watch the fireflies flies around the driveway*

I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems

*laid on the couch*

Cause I'd Get A Thousand Hugs  
From Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs  
As They Tried To Teach Me How To Dance  
A Foxtrot Above My head  
A Sockhop Beneath My Bed  
A Disco Ball Is Just hanging By A thread

*looked at the sealing*

I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
(When I Fall Asleep)

*got up and went into the kitchen*

Leave My Door Open Just A crack  
(Please Take Me Away From Here)  
Cause I Feel Like Such An Insomniac  
(Please Take Me Away From Here)  
Why Do I Tire Of Counting Sheep  
(Please Take Me Away From Here)  
When I'm far Too Tired To Fall Asleep

*made the lights go to the music*

To Ten Million Fireflies  
I'm Weird Cause I Hate Goodbyes  
I Got Misty Eyes As They Said Farewell  
But I'll Know Where Several Are  
If My Dreams Get Real Bizzare  
Cause I Saved A Few And I Keep Them In A Jar

*everything in the kitchen went to the beat*

I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
(When I Fall Asleep)  
I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
(When I Fall Asleep)  
I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Because My Dreams Are Bursting At The Seams

I went under the covers when Lilo came down to check on me. "Popper, were you singing cause that was beautiful?" Lilo said.

"You're just saying that," I said.

"No, I mean it...That was awesome" Lilo said sitting at the edge of the couch.

"You really think so?" I said.

"Oh Yes! say would you like to sleep on the spare bed that Jumba made when we rebuilt the place" Lilo asked.

"that would be great" I said. Lilo and I took all my stuff and made the bed it was a very comfy looking thing for sure and crawled in it and said good night and fell asleep.

The next morning i woke up and boy was i well rested. For the first time since the morning my Parents were killed i flipped out of bed, that's right a crazy front flip out of my new comfy bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Breakfast and the ultimate backyard training**

I made my way to the table with a happy look on my face. "you seem happy today?" Nani said.

"Yeah, I just had the best sleep ever" I said with a smile.

"That's good to hear," Nani said. I sat down at the table and Nani put my plate down in front of me. The eggs and bacon were pleased on the Plate in a smiley face. No one has ever done that since i was 3 or 4. Could she really love me as much as my mom did? All I could do was smile. As I ate Breakfast every one got up and ate Breakfast with us.

"So, how is everyone this morning," I said with a grin.

"I'm good," Lilo said.

"Me too" Stitch said.

"Popper is a really good singer, i heard him singing before he went to sleep yesterday," Lilo said. I blushed.

"Did he...well Dishes now Singing...what else can you do?" Nani asked.

"I'll show you after Breakfast," I said while winking at Lilo. After Breakfast i took everyone out to the front yard.

"Stitch come in front of me I'm going to show them a few fighting moves, oh yeah feel free to fight back," I said winking at Stitch this time.

"This is a piece of cake," Stitch said as he walked towards me.

"You get first strike Stitch," I said. Stitch came at me at full force and I moved out of his way at lightning speed and used my Ti-condo on him, I took his foot and brought him over my head and he landed on his belly and I took his arm behind his back.

"No, Way...no one beat Stitch...Excepted 627..." Jumba said.

"well, None of the other Experiments know Ti-condo do they?" I asked as i got of Stitch. When i got off Stitch he became furrieus and came at me with a fist and I grabbed his paw and Karate Kicked him in the chest and it sent him fling into the tree on the other side of the drive way.

"owch, that had to hurt" Lilo stated.

"yeah, he might suffer with a headache for a while" I said.

"I have an Idea!" Jumba said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to put you up agents all of the Experiment's see what your strength is and if you win well put you up agents 627" Jumba said with a grin. Everyone gasped except me.

"Are you crazy Jumba...you'll kill him!" Lilo stated.

"No, he actually has a good deal there..." I said as everyone looked at me with blank scared looks. "What? I'm Invincible..." I added.

"Ok, but i hope you know what you are doing..." Lilo stated. It didn't take long for Jumba to set everything up. The last thing he put down was 627's Experiment pod on the back porch.

**'Ok, Popper you can do this...you were born to be super strong' **I thought to myself.

"so...how would you like to start?" Jumba asked. "There's 624 to choose from" Jumba added.

"all at once" I said. Jumba became speechless.

"Ok, if thats what you want..." Jumba said getting out of the way. Next thing you know i'm in battle mode and i'm in the middle of them all.

"Let's do this!" I said as they all ran at me.

***music starts***

Please take a long hard look  
Through your text book cause I'm history  
When I strap my helmet on I'll be long gone  
Cause I've been dying to leave  
Yeah, I'll ride the range  
And hide all my loose change in my bedroom  
Cause riding a dirt bike down a turn pike  
Always takes its toll on me

they all crowed me but they all were sent fling every direction and Lilo and Jumba's jaws dropped

I've had just about enough  
Of cloaked diamonds in the rough  
Because my back-bone is paper thin  
Get me out of this cavern or I'll cave in  
(I'll cave in, I'll cave in...)

More came at me and i blasted them with a light beam

If the bombs go off the sun will still be shining  
(The sun will still be shining)  
Because I've heard it said that  
Every mushroom cloud has a silver lining  
(Though I'm always under mining to deep to know)  
Swallow a drop of gravel and blacktop  
Cause the road tastes like Wintergreen  
The wind and rain smell of oil and octane  
Mixed with stale gasoline

I made a orange and yellow orb in my paw and throw it at the rest of the Experiments

I'll soak up the sound  
Try to sleep on the wet ground  
I'll get ten minutes give or take  
Cause I just don't foresee myself getting drowsy  
When cold integrity keeps me wide awake  
(Awake, awake, awake, awake...)

I stood there in a pile of tired and unconscious Experiments

Get me out of this cavern or I'll cave in  
(Cave in, cave in, cave in, cave in...)

Get me out of this cavern or I'll cave in  
(Cave in, cave in, cave in, cave in...)

I'll keep my helmet on  
Just in case my head caves in  
(In case my head caves in)  
Cause if my thoughts collapse  
Or my brain work snaps  
It'll make a mess like you wouldn't believe  
Tie my handlebars to the stars  
So I stay on track (so I stay on track)  
And if my intentions trail I'll wrench them away  
Then I'll take my leave and I won't even look back

Jumba took a glass of water and pass me a Experiment tube and dropped 627 in it and he was free and I was face to face with a freaky red Experiment.

"Let's do this" I said.

"Alhagh" 627 snared. I gave him a nice left to his face and he hit a tree and all the experiments were watching as he picked himself up and blow a cold freezing air at me but i held my paw out and latterly caught it and made it into an Ice ball and chucked it at him and it hit his nose.

"you call that Ice? this is Ice" I said as my Tail ring glowed a light blue color and froze him on the spot. Jumba just stared at me.

I won't even look back...

***End Song***

I put 627 in the tube and closed it and I shook all the Experiment's paws, claws... etc. Even Kixx like my moves and wanted to have another round when I'm older...so i told him maybe 15.

"Popper, that was amazing... you're the Strongest Experiment of them all..." Lilo said.

"Oh..." I said blushing a bit. "I don't know about Strongest" I said smiling.

"You are the best, no one has ever beaten 627" Lilo added.

"Really, huh...what do you know i am stronger..." i said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Flash backs**

Sarah grew up fast. She was vary cute...the first time she spoke was the cutest her first word was Poppy...it was cute. Most cutest thing was her first chocolate cake on her first birthday, the memory is priceless. then the terrible twos came and well lets just say a lot of stuff got broken. The potty training wasn't too bad...or so i thought. 5 years old was a charm i home school her for a while then sh got interested in hula class so she started going to that with Stitch and Lilo. Now shes 10 and I'm now I'm worried cause shes been acting pretty weird lately. For Instance...Hiding things behind her back, locking her bedroom door and staying in there for hours on end...and stuff like that. Sometimes i really think shes up to something, but what?

**At the dinner table  
**

I was gazing up at her vary frequently and i was already getting a vary eary look from her.

"What are you stairing at me like that for?" Sarah asked me.

"Nothing, Nothing at all" I said continuing to eat. I couldn't take it anymore it was getting ridiculous.

"OK Sarah! i can't take it anymore, what in the world are you hidding?" I said. Lilo and Stitch looked at me confused. Stitch swallowed a mouth full of honey glazed Ham and potatoes.

"What are you talking about Popper?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing never mind..." I said. Lilo and Stitch srugged their shoulders and continued to eat. I wanted to ask what she was hidding but i just didn't want to at the table, it's really commen sence if you ask me. It just she grew up alittle to fast.

**Flashback: Sarah's 1st B-day**

It's was almost like i was accaully looking upon her chocolate covered face again. The laughter, the games, It was almost like it was all happening over again.

"thanks Poppy for the bestest Birthday ever!" Sarah said.

"Hey no problem siss, what are big bros for?" I said.

"hehe your silly Poppy" Sarah said.

"I know, now lets get you cleaned up" I said.

**End of Flashback**

"Popper? Popper? your staring off into space and your food is getting cold" Lilo said to me.

"Oh, just thinking about something..." I said.

"I got to go..." Sarah said. Sarah got out of her seat and put her dish down in the kitchen sink. You care to guess where she went after that? HER BED ROOM! It was kind of really getting under my skin. Where did my little siss go? Is she gone? Or is she just lost in a little girl that i can't remember? I ask myself these questions everyday for 4 weeks strait.

"I think i just lost my apatite" I said pushing my food away and watched Stitch gorb it down. Lilo looked at me and then at Sarah's bed room door.

"ok something is bothering you guys, you have to tell her about it..." Lilo said.

"Well what if i don't care anymore I've done back flips for her and now it doesn't matter anymore" I said leaving the table. Lilo looked at me and blinked twice as I went to my room and slammed my door making her jump.

**Popper's room**

"I can't stand it anymore she wants to be alone fine go ahead...but what ever you are doing i'm going to figure it out" i said staring out my sealing in till i fell a sleep.

**3:30AM  
***Window opened and a dark figure rushed by*

**morning 7:00AM**

heres one thing i can't explain, i opened my eyes and my window was opened. Never ever did i open my window my hole life. Here in Hawaii never open your window at night. It's hot during the day but at night i hope you brought you winter coats, well it doesn't get that cold but still it gets cold. I never in my life opened a window at night. I walked over and shut it and I went to the kitchen.

"the most weirdest thing happened last night...I made sure my window was closed last night and just this morning my window was wide opened..." i said looking like i just got back from World War 3. No buddy said a word back just complete and utter silents.

"Ok not everyone talk at once..." I said a little bumbed out. Well at lest I know it's something to worry about, i mean like i'm 15 years old not 15 months. On the bright side of things we got a second chance at life and I'm not going to wast it just like that. Have you ever heard tales of cats with 9 lives well believe what you want but you only get 1 or 2 chances at life in my books. Yes Angeles can be killed by another Angeles if and only if they use a dark blade known as the Angel Death Blade or "ADB", the same blade that killed my parents. I know he's out there waiting for one of us to be alone and i'll be waiting for him, and thats why i'm worried about Sarah. I don't like her going out at night by her self. I ether have to go or Lilo and Stitch, no buddy available shes not going any where. You know Brothers, always looking after there younger sisters. Little Sister-Big Brother thing. Ever since that night things have bean vary strange.

"Popper, you look like a train wreck went through fur 18 times...Are you going to be ok?" Lilo asked. I looked at her trying to remind her of what i just said.

"did you even hear a word i just said?" I asked comely.

"Oh, yeah..." Lilo replied.

"where's Sarah?" I asked. Here we go again, not at the kitchen table... I'm an inch away from just giving up on her, i just wish she could tell me what she's doing sometimes, like she used to do...

**Flashback 2: Asking First**

"Poppy? Popper?" Sarah asked.

"yes, Sarah what is it?" I replied.

"I wan't to go to the Park with Lilo and Stitch am I allowed, Please!" Sarah asked.

"Ok but be careful, and listen to Lilo and stay with them..." I said.

"Ok, thanks Popper" Sarah said happily as she hugged me and laughed at me tickling her.

**End of Flashback**

"I'm going to get Sarah find out way she not eating..." I said. Again no one answers me, but i don't care at the moment. I just want my Sister to be more family social.

* * *

_Hey my Fan Fic readers. sorry how long it took me to wright this chapter but to make it up to you guys i already have chapter 6 ready :D but it's the end of part 1 so to end it look up the song say goodbye by skillet... ok that's all hope you like the rest of part 1 look forward for Part 2 starting in Chapter 7._

_This is _**Popper700 **_sayin' Enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – it's hard to say goodbye**

I walked in Sarah's room to ask her about why shes not eating and there she was reading a book about the world.  
"Hey, what you reading that for?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I need see more then just Hawaii, that I need to explore the world." Sarah said.

"What, but why?" I asked.

"Because I'm older now and I need to be free, I hoped maybe you'd understand, you remember the stories you told me about are parents…well they would have understood" Sarah said.

"I know but…" I couldn't speak.

"Popper, you need to understand." Sarah said. Sarah had everything packed and ready to go and we both went to airport and you can guess what happened next.

"Sarah, wait…Please don't go…please," I said with fear.

"Popper, I'm not a little kid anymore…I can take care of myself now, its time for me to move on now," Sarah said.

"But..." I said as tears fromed in my eyes.

***Music starts*  
****Sarah: **Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out  
You've got your life I got mine  
**Popper:** But you're all I cared about

**Popper:** Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now  
I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up and getting older  
**Together:** I don't want to believe it's over

**Together: **Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye

**Popper:** Do you remember  
In December  
How we swore we'd never change  
Even though you're leaving  
That our feelings  
Would always stay the same

**Sarah: **I wish we could be laughing  
**Popper:** Instead I'm standing here asking  
Do we have to end this now  
Can we make it last somehow  
**Together: **We both know what we've gotta say, not today  
**Popper:** Cause I don't want you to leave this way

**Together: **Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye

"See Popper, I'm older now…and it's time for me to go out on my own…and maybe come back someday." Sarah said.

"What if you get hurt? What if something bad happens? Please don't leave me." I said before I snuffed.

"Popper, I'll never leave you I'm always right here, in your heart...just like you told me when i was little...and I think I can defend myself if anything like that comes up" Sarah said.

"Ok, Promise me you'll come home someday?" I asked.

"Promise" Sarah said. I brought her in for a hug.

"No matter what, you'll always be my Big Brother" She said whipping a tear from my face.

"No matter what you'll always be my Little Sister" I said letting her go and watching her run to her flight.

**Together: **And if it's over  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word  
I hope that you're always  
Happy like we were  
Happy like we were

**Together: **Don't say goodbye!  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight!  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I!  
And although we knew!  
This time would come for me and you!  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye

*****Watched her get on the plain*

**Sarah: **Yesterday we were laughing  
**Popper: **if you're gonna say goodbye  
**Sarah: **Today I'm left here asking  
**Popper: **if you're gonna say goodbye  
**Together: **And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're ganna say goodbye  
***Song ends***

*****The plain took off and Popper left for home while wiping his tears away*

Sarah left that day and on the same day a part of me left as well, maybe it was for the best that she left. All I know is, things aren't going to get better…

They just might get worse…

*screan goes black*

_**End of Part**__** 1**_


	7. Part 2 Chapter 7

Before you start to read, I want to know what everyone thought of part 1...send me a Private Message saying what you thought and what you want or think might happen in part 2...Thank you and Enjoy

* * *

**Remembering things of the past**

_Remembering things of the past, What are things of the past, Memories, __Flashbacks, things remembered or forgotten? A picture in the fabric of time, good or bad times? Sometimes the things of the past can or can't be let go. Sometimes it can keep you locked away for Days, Months, and maybe even Years. They can make you happy, sad, and sometimes even angry. Remembering the past can tear the inner core of your heart to pieces. Sometimes it can be the thing that brings your families together. The thing that makes you wonder, what would the world be without the past?_

_~Ryan Foster_

* * *

**Start of Part 2**

**Chapter 7 - A Haunting Reminder**

_**Popper's Dream**_

_Popper was young and was laying on his old bed "Mom, Dad?"  
_

_"Yes sweety" Popper's Mom replied._

_"promise me you will be here forever" Popper said._

_"Promise" Popper's Dad said. Popper and his sister received a kiss on the forehead. His parents walked out of the room. *boom* thunder struck and the door down stairs opened. Popper got out of his bed and peeked from the upstairs __balcony and saw his uncle Zemmer (Zem for short) but quickly Popper's smile turned to frown in seconds. Zem had his Angelus blade out at them and started talking about something._

_"Where is he?" Zem mumbled past his clenched teeth._

_"Where's who?" Pexer asked._

_"The Strongest Angelus in the universe, Pexer? Tell me WHERE IS POPPER!" Zem said as thunder and lightning boomed._

_"I don't know how you found out but you are working for the dark Angelus' aren't you?" Pexer replied. "I have news for you, you'll have to kill us before you take are son you sick Devious prick!" Pexer took out his blade and collided swords._

_"you're a fool Pexer, even when we were kids, you always thought you were the smartest, well look who has you on the ropes" Zem said as he kicked and then stabbed Gloria in the heart._

_"NOOOO!" Pexer yelled as he got up and collided swords with him again and then Pexer was thrown across the room and Zem walked up to him.  
_

_"now tell me where is all and powerful Popper? hmmm?" Zem said putting the blade up to his neck._

_"I'll never let you take my son or Daughter" Pexer said and then spit in his face._

_"why you little...wait you have a daughter too" Zem said as the evil grin came on his face. "that means twice the powerful hahahaha, where are they?"_

_"POPPER, TAKE YOUR SISTER A RUN FAR AWAY! NOW!" Pexer yelled as he kicked Zem across the room. Zem got up and then started walking toward Pexer_

_"big mistake Brother" Zem said as dark clouds came out of his blade and stabbed Pexer right in the heart._

_"Nooooooooooooo!" Popper yelled. Zem saw him and took the sword out of Pexers chest._

_"Come with Me, and no one will get hurt, ok Popper?...Wheres your sister, Popper?" Zem said. Popper started to power up and blasted Zem with a light beam into a wall. Popper ran into the room and grabbed Sarah and opened the window and crawled out and leaped off the roof and ran down the path. then Lightning flashed and Thunder roared._

**_End of Popper's Dream._**

***Alarm Clock goes off* **"Stitch! I thought you turned that off?" I said covering up my ears with my pillows.

"Meega forgot" Stitch said doing the same thing.

"oy" Lilo replied turning off the alarm.

"well, so much for my sleep..." I said removing the pillow for my ears and rolling on my back. I moved into Lilo and Stitch's room after Sarah left. I just could not sleep in the spare bedroom anymore without thinking of Sarah. So It's been a whole year and I'm still not over it. that dream is what happened to my parents not very pretty was it that was the worst thing that had ever happened to me and my sister. That memory will haunt me till the end of time itself. I miss you Mom and Dad, forever and always. In Jumba and Pleakley's room the Experiment tracker went wako

"Warning! warning! unknown Experiment detected!" Jumba leaped out of bed and bumped his head off Pleakley's Bunk.

"Ow...who would be putting top bunk there..." Jumba said rubbing his head. Jumba walked off to the Experiment Tracker and shook it. "What is being wrong with this device!"

"That's it, i'm calling my mother! maybe then i can move back in with them and i won't have to deal with those, MONSTERS!" Pleakley said.

"Why is it always being me?" Jumba said. "give me that phone, you one eyed spaghetti noodle" I heard the thumping and crashing of Jumba and Pleakley fighting again, so I boldly went where no buddy in this house had gone before straight into the battle zone. *thump* I banged the door opened.

"ok, you have the count to 3 to stop fighting or i'm going to stop it for you...**1!**" I said as I started counting. Jumba and Pleakley continued.

"**2!**"I yelled out a little louder. I clench my paws into a fist and hesitated on the 3 but i was forced to go through with it. "**3!**" I took a hold of them both and chucked them both in front of a very angry Nani.

"What is the meaning of this, this...THIS FIGHTING!" Nani yelled. They both started talking, you know when your brothers or sisters are trying to explain themselves to get the other in trouble. "QUIET! now, you both are not little babies so you need stop acting like babies, got it?"

"yes Nani" they both answered.

"I'm moving out..." Pleakley said.

"what?" I said as I turned at him.

"you heard me, i have no choice anyway. my mom and dad want me to come home now for months but i've been ignoring it till now, Jumba has another one of those monsters..." Pleakley said. "Anywhere is better than here" I looked at Jumba and gave him the stare down.

"What? I only created 630 experiments" Jumba said.

"then where did number 631 come from Jumba?" Nani said holding back her rage.

"Number 631 what?" Lilo said coming out of the kitchen with stitch who had egg yoke on his face. I whispered in her ear.

"oh, awesome!" Lilo said with a smile. so pleakley called his mother and Stitch, Lilo and I went out looking for the unknown experiment while jumba explained himself to Nani. hopefully this will get some stuff off my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - goodbye Pleakley and Experiment hunting**

It didn't take long for Pleakley's parents to arrive to pick him up. His Father looked a little tough but what would you expect from a one eyed muscular noodle. His Mother on the other hand, well, he looks just like his Mother. She was a little on the strict side though, no wonder he was afraid of them.

"herry it up Pleakley! we're got to go...It's about time you got back to us!" Pleakley's Mother said in a strict voice.

"Yes, Mother" Pleakley replied.

"Feet straight, shoulders back!" Pleakley's Father said in a deep military style.

"Yes, sur!" Pleakley replied.

"Dear, don't pull your military stuff on him you retired years ago." Pleakley's mother said to Pleakley's Father.

"Yes, sweety, sorry, sweety." Pleakley's Father replied. Well looks can be deceiving. As quick as they came they were gone, after Pleakley said his goodbyes of course. After he left Stitch, Lilo and I, left to catch the unknown Experiment. We started by the park, but you could have guessed who we found there. Mirtle and her gang Teresa, Elena and Yuki.

"Hey Weirdlo! I see you Brought your other demented Dog. Why are you green, Squirrel Dog?" Mirtle said as she came towards me and whispered in my ear. I wanted to show her who's boss but I didn't want to rip her head off, I mean, I'm stronger than all the experiments combined. To my surprise though Lilo stepped up to the plate.

"Leave us alone Mirtle, my sister told me that i have every right to fight back to you if you don't stop bullying me." Lilo said back at Mirtle. Mirtle back away from me and faced Lilo.

"What?" Mirtle said in an angry tone of voice.

"you heard me!" Lilo said back. Mirtle clench her Fist and was ready to throw a punch. *Wham* I had my eyes closed for a few seconds but then i heard a thump noise and the girls gasping. I started to open my eyes slowly and there standing right in front of me with her Fist clenched was Lilo. Mirtle laid on the ground with a nice big Black eye. oh yes Lilo knocked Mirtle out cold.

"Serves you right, Mertle Edmonds." I said as we all walked away. Not too long after we left we made it in town but It felt like we were never going to find the unknown Experiment. "when are we going to find the Experiment?" I said scratching the back of my head.

"I don't know Popper, but i hope soon cause Jumba wants to settle that it is not really his Experiment, As Soon As Possible." Lilo replied. Just after Lilo was done talking i saw the blue fur of an Experiment and i was right on it like a Dog on a Squirrel or Bunny?...

"Got ya!" I said as a grabbed the Experiment and held him to the ground. He had blue all over him and red on his under belly and on his back was a twister, thats when i said. "Oh oh?!" the next thing i knew i was spinning 10 feet in the air. "help...me...please!" I said as i spun around and around till i saw a way to get out. "Lilo pass me the Experiment tube!" I said as Lilo tossed it in the spinning vortex and i caught it and I swapped myself towards the Experiment at the tail of the twister. *click, snap* "Now I Got ya!" I said with relief.

"good job Popper, wow this one is cool, a tornado experiment" Lilo said.

"Igalago, good job Popper" Stitch said.

"Taka, Stitch" I said with a smile and putting the Experiment tube on my shoulders and we started heading back. When they returned back Jumba started to run some tests on the unknown experiment.

"What did you find out?" Lilo asked.

"This is being impossible his DNA is Experiment but also..." Jumba said and stopped in mid sentence.

"Also what?" Lilo asked.

"He is also having human DNA but it is being turned in the Experiment DNA rapidly" Jumba said. "he is completely turned to experiment now."

"who has the power to do this?" Lilo said.

'oh no, i have that power, but it couldn't have been me, i was with Lilo and Stitch all night. So who could have done this? what if Zem? maybe he turned this guy into an experiment and then he sent him to find me, i got to tell Lilo and face the music at some point' I thought in my head.

"Blaaaahhhh!" The experiment yelled. Lilo jumped when he did then.

"It must be a bad experiment if it lashes out like that." Lilo said calming her nerves down.

"i'll fix it..." I said closing my eyes. 'What am i doing? well too late to turn back now' I thought in my head.

"Popper? how can you fix this?" Lilo said as i walked towards the Experiment.

"I'll explain later" said as I started to power up. the power up turned my paw a glowing blue and the blue and red experiment and his paws released the Fists and his human memories had returned. "who did this to you? I asked the new experiment.

"he looked like you only...he was black all over and night blue on his belly and tail ring." The Experiment said.

"Zem!" I said.

"Zem? who is Zem?" Lilo asked. They were bound to find out eventually but i didn't know it was going to be like this i'll just have to explain the rest to her later.

"i'll explain to you later but just promise you will not be mad." I said.


End file.
